zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Ma Chao
Ma Chao (馬超, courtesy: Ma Meng Qi 馬孟起) is born from a family of wushu experts. His mother is the author of "''Harry Potter and the Kung Fu Prince''" (哈力波特與功夫王子), and his grandfather is the founder of ''National Wushu Information House'' (國家武學資料館). All of his kung fu skills were taught by his mother. Like Ding Xiao Yu from the Gold Dimension, he dislikes violence, so instead of fighting people who challenge him, he would allow them to hit him three times to bore them. Though he can usually take a hit, Zhao Yun’s strength is too much for him to conquer. After they broke the Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation, he enrolls the school with his best friend, Huang Zhong and becomes a Tiger General. Overtime, he begins to use his strength in combat again. As he becomes stronger, the people around him begin to feel that his power is somewhat unlimited, which frightens them at times. Ma Chao has an interest in surfing. Relationships Friendships *'Huang Zhong' - Ma Chao has been friends with Huang Zhong since chilhood. Because they have known each other a long time, they share more secrets with each other than with the others. They are known for imitating people for fun. *[[Guan Yu|'Guan Yu']], [[Zhang Fei|'Zhang Fei']] and [[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun']] - After going through a tough trial, they become equal partners as the Five Tiger Generals. *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] (Liu Bei) - Ma Chao thinks of Xiu as a brother-like figure, mostly based on his connection to Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. He even calls him "big bro" to pay his respect. *[[Bo Ren|'Bo Ren']] - Ma Chao's childhood best friend. He died 10 years prior to the series. The reason behind this is because he blamed himself for killing his best friend, Bo Ren, when they played with wushu. Afterward, it was found out that he did not kill his friend exactly, only caused him a heart attack that killed him afterward. After years of guilt, he ran into Bo Ren's mother and the misunderstanding was resolved. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] - Ma Chao thinks of Cao Cao as a part of their team and a resourceful member. Due to his intelligence and capabilities of a strategist, Ma Chao respects him greatly. *'Lu Bu' - Initially, he disliked Lu Bu for his relationship to Diao Chan which caused heartbreaks to Guan Yu. His dislike toward him increases when he finds out that Lu Bu is Dong Zhuo's adopted son. However, after Lu Bu helps them restore Principal Wang's health, he begins to treat him with little friendly attitude. *'Diao Chan' and Sun Shang Xiang - As the objects of Guan Yu and Xiu/Liu Bei's love lives, he has great fondness in both of them. *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] - While Da Qiao transferred to Dong Han to investigate Sun Ce's missing, he treated her with kindness despite she hated his friend, due to him being the primary suspect. They went on better terms after Guan Yu exonerated. Specialty Weapon Ma Chao’s weapon is a black spear called the “Mounted Steed Deep Iron Spear” (驃騎玄鐵槍). Powers Like many other characters, he has displayed the ability of super-speed. Ma Chao specializes an ability called "Cotton Candy Sweet Sweet Fist" (棉花甜甜拳) to counter strong physical attacks. However, if someone uses a soft method, such as taichi, he can easily be overpowered. He initially utilizes this power to make his body soft as cotton, but from the 15th round onward, he begins to utilize it to create a cloud to attack his opponents. It was mentioned by Zhang Fei in the 2nd round that he can at least withstand two hundred people's physical attacks. “Xu Mi Quan” (虛彌拳) – Ma Chao's primary ability inherited from his family. One hit from this attack corresponds to thousands of hits. Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users